


OngNiel Daily Life

by maxime1691



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxime1691/pseuds/maxime1691
Summary: This story happens after WannaOne separation.But OngNiel story still goes on and on, sometimes in public but mostly in private.They have established their own fans separately or as a pair. Eventhough they have been separated, but all of former WannaOne members still hang out together and have their own group chat.





	1. One Month

**Ong POV**

It has been a month since our final concert as WannaOne member.

I feel so empty.

No more chatty Jisung hyung.  
No more savage Sungwoon hyung.  
No more cleanfreak Minhyun.  
No more psycho Jaehwan.  
No more energetic Woojin.  
No more dorm chicken Jihoon.  
No more smallface Jinyoung.  
No more cutie Daehwi.  
No more gulliver maknae Kuanlin.

And last but not least.. Daniel..

No more puppy Daniel.

This one and a half year was like the best time of my life. I know I should move on and continue with my own life. But sometimes, you just cannot accept reality eventhough the reality is presented clearly in front of your face.

Work.. is the only thing that makes me forget about it for a while. But this empty feeling always comes back to me everyday, everynight when I'm going to sleep.

I have been living with ten other brothers for a long while. Though it felt just like yesterday that we were announced as WannaOne members.

The thing is, we were separated now.

Some people of course felt relieved because they could have their own members back. Like Minhyun who was back to his Nuest and Sungwoon hyung to his Hotshot.

But me? What will happen to me?

I wish Produce 101 was made just for individual trainees. So that after we were being a group, we could just stay together.

Don't they ever think like this?

I mean, my members and fans, do they?

I want to drink. But I have schedule tomorrow morning. No one will wake me up if I overslept.

My manager. Yes of course, he will. Haha I forget about him for a second because I always had Minhyun to wake me up before.

What are they doing right now? I want to know. I want to ask them via our group chat. But.. no one is talking since yesterday. And it's almost midnight. They must have been sleeping. I should not disturb them with a notification.


	2. I Miss You

 

**WANNAONE CHATROOM**

 

jisungyoon : hello kids... How are you doing today? I miss you so much!

 

Davidlee is typing...

 

hasengun : doing great Jisung-ssi, how about you?

 

Davidlee : we are practicing our new dance.

 

JiHoon : I am disappointed. I was actually waiting for Daehwi to reply with a long sentence. But well ;;;;

 

jisungyoon : naahh, I'm doing fine too here. I just want to know what are you guys up to. It feels different without you guys here.

 

jisungyoon : ahhh, suddenly I'm being emo.. kids, I love you all!! 

 

daniel.kang : what's up with all the emoji hyung?

 

daniel.kang : Daehwi sure is taking his time earlier when he typed. Or he just wrote and deleted and wrote something, but finally post something short

 

baejinyoung : Daehwi is always like that hyung. Hii Jisung hyung, I'm doing okay, back to practice in our company dance room feels so weird afterall this time.

 

leekuanlin : Seonho is annoying as always. He just ate my pizza.

 

jisungyoon : aaawww, that's bad. Hyung will buy pizza for you later after you are back to your dorm.

 

Leekuanlin : ...…..

 

JiHoon : a way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

 

leekuanlin : @JiHoon I miss you

 

Davidlee : Kuanlin only misses Jihoon hyung.

 

k.jaehwan : I miss you all too! Let's hang out together! Or arrange a sleepover at whoever place

 

hasengun : I really want to join, but I can't if it's too sudden. I must check my schedule first.

 

jisungyoon : Hotshot is already in preparation to make a comeback, right? You must be so busy. Take your time. We will plan it thoroughly so that everyone could be presented ^^

 

jisungyoon : and also for Nuest! Can't wait to see their comeback too. It will be a Nuest vs Hotshot in the next comeback show! @hwangminhyun fighting!

 

WooJin.P : heeyyyaaa..... My phone vibrates for a long time, I thought someone was calling me. Turn out you guys are chatting by yourself in a fast speed.

 

WooJin.P : so, I am currently practicing with other BNM hyungs. Daehwi is supposedly in the toilet doing his business. I didn't know that he replied in the chatroom. Eww...

 

Davidlee : don't "eww" me. I'm not the only person on earth that using a phone while pooping.

 

hwangminhyun : uughhh, suddenly I could smell something funny in here.

 

hasengun : Daehwi poopoo is reaching your nose?

 

jisungyoon : can you guys not talk about something like that here?

 

hwangminhyun : it's okay hyung. Wherelse should we talk comfortably like this? Anyway, thank you for the support ^^

 

JiHoon : I suddenly remembered something bad regarding poopoo and other things that we said on that accidental live broadcast

 

baejinyoung : we didn't say anything bad. It was just our bad luck that people were having too much free time to actually insult us with that video.

 

daniel.kang : I agree. Our Jinyoung has become so mature in his words.

 

baejinyoung : I'm going to be 20 years old this year. And we could finally drink together hyung

 

daniel.kang : hahahahaha

 

k.jaehwan : let's go drinking!

 

Davidlee : please refrain yourself from doing something embarrassing.

 

hasengun : I dont want to drink,, bye guys, need to go. See u

 

hwangminhyun : me too, bye-bye ¬¬

 

JiHoon : waaahh, you are all going when I was just come back here

 

leekuanlin : bye-bye hyungs. Seonho is glaring at me because I didn't follow him to start practicing again. See ya~~

 

daniel.kang : byee

 

baejinyoung : bye bye all


	3. Kang Daniel

Daniel called me yesterday. He asked me about what am I doing and those little unimportant things. But he didn't say one sentence that I wish he would say to me. "I miss you" is the sentence that I want him to say to me. It's been a while since the last time we met each other. I sometimes wish for him to suddenly pop up in front of my apartment door and give me a surprise visit.

 

Well, all of us always tell each others' schedule in our group chat. So he must know when I have my day off. But maybe he is just too busy. He is the national center, one of the most well-known celebrity in our country right now. I know, there are a lot of sasaeng following him everywhere everyday. It must have stressed him out a lot.

 

Still, I wish I could meet him soon. Actually it would be easier if I was the one who come to see him. But I don't have the courage to do so. I don't know why and what thing that makes me so hesitant to do so. It just.... feels weird if I'm the one who suddenly come to his apartment without notice. What if I disturb him in his resting time? Terrible. No, I shouldn't bother him and let him live his life peacefully.

 

Daniel has so much things to do. It's normal if he couldn't really hang out with us. I should be grateful that he still remembers to call me from time to time.

 

It makes me wonder whether he still likes me or not. Because... several months ago, he said that he likes me more than just a best friend. He even asked me if he could be my boyfriend.. which means we would be lovers if I accepted him. But of course I rejected him. That was not right. He has yet to achieve a lot of things in his life. What good will come to him if he has a male lover? He must be insane! Still, sometimes when I'm alone.. my mind will suddenly wander and think about him. Is he still feeling the same?

 

What about me? What is my actual feeling for him? Do I really love him just as best friend? Or maybe more.. but I don't realize it yet?

 

I don't know. It's a really complicated feeling for me. I do know about OngNiel shippers. I believe if we would be real couple, those shippers will support us. But how many of them will actually stay with us? We are celebrities now. And admitting to have a romantic relationship with another male would bring us a whole lot trouble, I believe.

 

No, no, no. We can't only think about us alone. Because right now, our lives are not fully ours. We must consider our family, friends and fans too. We shouldn't be selfish and do as we pleased.

 

That.. is me when I was in my right mind. But sometimes, I do wonder.. what it feels like if Daniel and I.. really are in a relationship.

 

I couldn't say it out loud, but I have had wet dream about him several times. I don't classify myself as a pervert, no really I'm not. I just couldn't help myself every time I caught him staring at me with those burning eyes of him. My body feels hot everytime he does that. I hope nobody notices anything when we were in front of camera.

 

It was really fortunate that our WannaOne dorm has camera in some corners. It helped us to avoid doing nasty things. If I want to release some tension, I need to go to the toilet. But I need to make sure that I cleaned the toilet after, so that our younger members would not feel disgusted.

 

Life was quite hard when there were a lot of people living together. We couldn't really be free and we must always take caution when living with the underage kids.

 

Aahh, this is why I always seem so blank. My mind always wanders here and there. A lot of things came up in my mind at the same time.

 

So... How is he doing now? I actually miss him so much.


	4. Between Schedules

 

"...wu, Seongwu... Seongwu-ya..."

No answer.

"ONG SEONGWU!"

Seongwu opened his eyes in shock and abruptly kicked his bag that was under his feet. He was sound asleep just now and his manager's voice really made him jumped a little on his seat.

"Ah, yes... hyung."

"We are here."

Seongwu rubbed his sleepy eyes and groaning a little. His neck feels so stiff. He got off from his car and looked at the building in front of him blankly. His manager tapped his shoulder and he jolted a little.

"Seongwu-ya..." His manager sighed a little. "Don't just stare into space like that. We should be hurry because people might already been waiting for us inside."

"Sorry, hyung."

"You don't even have your make up on right now."

"Let's go then. The make up nuna is certainly waiting for me."

It's 03:30 PM. Ong Seongwu has a schedule in KBS building right now. Hello Counselor team has invited him to come as one of the guest stars that will present in the program who will air two weeks from today.

He greeted some people whom he met in the lobby and in front of the elevator. Seongwu and his manager were busily chatting when the elevator's door was opened. They got in with the other employees.

"Hyung..." said someone in a very soft voice.

He moved his face slowly to see the owner of this familiar voice.

"It's been a while, Daniel." Seongwu answered in a similar soft voice.

Daniel raised one of his eyebrows. "What's with the formal language, hyung?" He whined and got a little smack on his shoulder from his manager.

Seongwu smiled. Some other people were also getting in. It made Daniel moved even closer where Seongwu is standing right now, in the corner of the elevator.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

Daniel accidentally stepped on Seongwu's foot.

When they reached the 3rd floor, Seongwu and his manager got off from the elevator. Seongwu's face was flushed red.

"Seongwu, are you okay?" His manager was asking while placing the back of his hand on Seongwu's forehead. "Your face is red."  
"I'm okay." Seongwu smiled. "I'm going to the toilet and do my make up after."  
His manager nodded.

Seongwu washed his face and felt grateful that no one was there.

_I can't believe Daniel really did that to me! In the elevator! With so many people inside! Jerk._

**At the same time, Daniel...**

_Seongwu hyung looked like he wants to kill me just now. I need to meet him and say sorry. So as of now, I will send my apology via message first._

When Seongwu received Daniel message, he didn't open it. He read the message just from his phone notification preview. Daniel wants to meet up with him after his schedule. While Seongwu is in the Hello Counselor shooting set, Daniel is in the Happy Together set right now.

It's obvious that Daniel has to wait up for Seongwu if he wants to talk to him after his schedule. Hello Counselor filming usually takes five until six hours to finish. Meanwhile Happy Together only takes around three hours to finish.

Before the filming started, Daniel was talking with his manager in a thin voice so that no one could catch what they are talking about.

"Hyung, I have no other schedule today, right?" Daniel asked his manager.  
"Yes, why? Do you want to go somewhere?"  
"Actually... I want to go to Seongwu hyung's apartment. It's been a while since the last time I met him."  
His manager's forehead creased. "Are you sure? Though you don't have any other schedule tonight, but you have morning schedule tomorrow."  
"I know."  
"Don't drink too much or you will get hangover tomorrow morning. I don't want people looking at you with disgusted."  
"I understand. You know that I will never disappoint you, right?" Daniel smiled softly at his manager.  
"Okay. Just... Don't let people see that you are going home with him."

**08:00 PM**

Daniel has finished filming and Seongwu has a 30 minutes break. They accidentally met again in the restroom.

They didn't say anything to each other while they were washing their hands. But before Seongwu could opened the door, Daniel grabbed his hand.

"I'm going home with you."  
"No." Seongwu warded Daniel's hand and left the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! ^^  
> Really appreciate it~~


	5. Not a Good Surprise

"I'm going home with you."

"No." Seongwu warded Daniel's hand and left the restroom.

 

Daniel was left alone in the restroom. His body went rigid at the way Seongwu rejected him so blatantly.

 

_What did I do wrong?_

 

Daniel felt his phone buzzing in his pants. His manager was calling him, asking him to hurry up because the filming will start again soon. Daniel sighed. He went out and walked gloomily to the filming set.

 

When his manager saw his sad face, he tapped Daniel’s shoulder lightly and asked him to smile. Daniel smiled. He knew that he couldn't show people his true feeling.

 

**10:47 PM**

 

Hello Counselor filming has finally ended. He took pictures with the hosts, thanked them and greeted them goodbye one by one. He also greeted the staff and thanked them for their hard work. He searched for his manager, and saw him making a call to his driver.

 

Seongwu smiled at some people with camera when he left the building. As much as he feels grateful with the overflowing love that his fans gave him, but following him and waiting for him until he finished all his schedules for the day is insane. He doesn’t like it, he _hates_ it. But up till now, he still finds it hard to tell them to fuck off.

 

He got on his van, with his manager opening the door for him. His body slumped onto the seat as soon as he sat down, only to be alerted a second later. Something is touching his leg. He looked at his side and almost scream when he saw someone was staring at him.

 

Before Seongwu could scream, Daniel has already put his hand on Seongwu’s mouth. His other hand gestured him to be quiet.

“What the fuck!” Seongwu swore in a very little voice.

“I told you I’ll go home with you,” Daniel replied with the same little voice.

“How did you get in here?”

“Sneaking up when your driver didn’t notice,” Daniel grinned in victory.

“You almost made my heart drop,” Seongwu said while patting his chest.

“If I take your dropped heart, can it be mine?”

Seongwu pretended to puke. But then he heard his manager asking from the front seat. Seongwu said nothing happened, but his manager didn’t quite convinced. He turned his head and was so shocked to see someone was there, sitting beside Seongwu. Seongwu and Daniel put their fingers on their lips and the manager instantly also put his hand on his mouth. Their driver asked them, Seongwu and his manager said ‘nothing’ at the same time. The driver’s eyes widen, but didn’t pry them and back to concentrate on the road.

 

When they finally arrived at Seongwu’s apartment, the driver was so dumbfounded as he saw Daniel got off of the van.

“Thank you for your hard work,” Daniel said, smiling to the driver whose mouth was hanging.

“How...”

“I’m sorry, I was sneaking in. Really sorry. I will never do that again,” Daniel touched the driver’s hand and shook it softly. “From now on, I will tell you if I wanna get on for a ride.” Daniel smiled widely making the driver even more speechless.

 

Seongwu apologised to his driver and his manager. His driver only said that he was surprised and it didn’t really matter as he is none other than Daniel. But then, he was apologising to Seongwu and the manager, because if it was another person, sasaeng or bad people who wanted to hurt Seongwu, he couldn’t forgive himself for being so careless. Seongwu and Daniel felt even more guilty to hear that. His manager said that he will need to talk to him tomorrow. Seongwu nodded his head and said a quiet yes. He knew he will get an earful of his manager's wise words tomorrow.

 

Seongwu and Daniel rode the elevator in silent. Daniel nudged Seongwu’s waist with his elbow. Seongwu looked at Daniel with angry eyes.

“Why are you here?”

“I want to see you.”

“You saw me at the building. No need to follow me home. Don’t you have schedule tomorrow?”

“I do. My manager gave me permission to go with you as long as I don’t drink.”

 

The elevator stopped. They have arrived in Seongwu’s floor.

 

When Seongwu was opening the door, he could hear Daniel’s breath tickling his neck.

“Hyung, let me sleep here tonight,” Daniel plead.

“Why?”

“I miss you.”

 

Seongwu’s heart skipped a beat and rumbled in his chest. He also misses him so much. But he couldn't say it. He opened the door and left it open for Daniel. Daniel smiled.

 

Daniel made a big step and caught up to Seongwu before he went to his bedroom. He caught Seongwu’s elbow and backhugged him. Seongwu’s surprised body went rigid, but then relaxed in a few seconds. He leaned his head back on Daniel’s shoulder, Daniel was inhaling his scent on his neck. He misses this serene feeling. He misses Daniel’s hug. He misses Daniel.

 

“Hyung...”

“Hmm?”

“You smell so good.”

Seongwu smiled. He turned his body around so that he could immerse himself to Daniel’s bear hug. They hugged each other for a long while. Feeling each other’s steady breathing and caressing each other’s back.

 

Daniel kissed Seongwu’s earlobe softly and a shiver ran through his whole body immediately. His body tensed. Daniel kissed his neck, and he could feel his neck hair is up. Daniel chuckled. Seongwu bit Daniel’s shoulder hard. Daniel bit his own lips to suppress his voice. It hurts, but of course he won’t make any noise.

 

“Seongwu ya… do you miss me?”


	6. The Surprise Continues

“Seongwu ya… do you miss me?”

 

Seongwu kept his silence, resting his head on Daniel’s shoulder. He loves the way Daniel called his name without formality. He missed Daniel calling his name. He has been missing him almost every day.

 

“Don’t be like this,” Daniel hugged Seongwu even tighter. “Tell me that you miss me.”

“Hmm...”

Daniel chuckled. He stroked Seongwu’s hair and kissed it lightly.

“Aren’t you too much?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t keep me hanging.”

 

Seongwu released himself from Daniel’s hug and stared at Daniel’s face blankly.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing – just, a simple ‘I miss you too’ wouldn’t hurt you, right?”

Seongwu averted his gaze to his feet. Suddenly the floor looked very interesting for him to observe. Daniel couldn't hold back anymore. He cupped Seongwu’s chin, so that he would look him in the eyes.

 

Daniel kissed him.

 

Seongwu felt butterflies dancing on his belly. It was not their first kiss. They’ve kissed each other before, out of curiosity. But this kiss was different. He didn’t know why it was different. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, it’s threatened to jump out any second. A light kiss has become a deeper kiss, with Daniel forcing his tongue in. Seongwu gave in to the sensation.

 

They didn’t know how long they’ve been kissing each other, but by the time they pulled out from each other, they were almost suffocated.

“Why didn’t you reject me?”

Seongwu didn’t answer Daniel’s question, he was still eyeing Daniel’s swollen lips. He tilted his head to kiss Daniel again, but Daniel stopped him.

“Niel...”

“Tell me… ‘I miss you’, ‘I want to see you’, tell me...”

“I miss you...” Seongwu said, “so much.”

“Really?”

“You told me to say those words. I said it and you are still asking me ‘really?’ Are you out of your mind?”

He hates the fact that Seongwu’s eyes were glistening when saying it.

“Then, let me have you tonight.”

“What?”

“You’ve been playing tugged with me for maybe a year. How long are you planning to play with my heart, huh? Isn’t it taking too long already?”

“I – I can’t...”

“Huh?”

“We can’t be together.”

“Why?”

“Because we are not supposed to be together!”

 

Daniel was angry. He kissed Seongwu harshly. Their teeth clashed, Seongwu’s lips was bleeding because Daniel bit it hard. Daniel swept the blood with his tongue, tasting it.

“Don’t – not my neck, please... I still need to show up in the fashion show tomorrow,” Seongwu said breathlessly in between their kisses, “my clothes for tomorrow won’t cover it up.”

Daniel was so tempted to just put his mark on Seongwu’s beautiful neck for the world to see, but his still coherent mind was telling him to stop and mind Seongwu’s career. He loves him so much to put him into danger.

 

“Then, you mean it’s okay for me to leave my marks anywhere else?”

Seongwu nodded. “Not in the place where people could see.”

Daniel licked Seongwu’s neck to his ear and whispered, “I’ll make sure to leave my marks where people won’t be able to see it.” Seongwu shuddered.

 

Daniel carried Seongwu to his bed, throwing him carelessly.

“Time out, time out...”

“What?”

“I – we don’t even remove our make up yet.”

“Why is it suddenly so important to remove our make up first, eh?”

“I’ll get pimple if I don’t remove it now.”

Daniel hissed.

 

Before Daniel could say any sentence to counterattack his words, Seongwu was already fleeing to the bathroom, and locked it.

 

While waiting for Seongwu, Daniel looked around the bedroom. The room is organized well. He could smell Seongwu’s scent everywhere. It made him smile. One thing sparked his interest. It’s a gift box, on top of Seongwu’s bedshelf. He took the box, sitting down on Seongwu’s bed. He opened the box, and was surprised to see the thing inside. He didn’t know how to react and what to think about it.

 

Seongwu gasped when he entered his room and saw Daniel holding the thing that was previously inside the box. Daniel turned his head to see a surprised Seongwu on the doorstep.

“It’s not… I mean, don’t misunderstand me… it was a gift, I...”

Daniel put the thing inside the box and put it back on top of the self. “It’s okay. I understand. I will listen to your explanation carefully.”

Daniel’s whole body was screaming ‘DANGER’ to Seongwu. He didn’t dare to go near him. He froze where he was standing.

 

“Seongwu ya… come here… Let’s sit down and talk about it,” Daniel coaxed Seongwu like he would do to Rooney.

Seongwu was walking closer to the bed. He was hesitating to sit down on his own bed.

“Please… I’m waiting for your explanation… hyung.”


End file.
